


What Should I Write

by QueenOfHeroes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), No Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHeroes/pseuds/QueenOfHeroes
Summary: Leave me suggestions about what I should write.Details inside.





	What Should I Write

Hey guys, I'm having like serious writer's block right now and I need you, the reader's help.  
Leave me suggestions about what story I should write.  
Whether it's a oneshot, drabble, or simply a nice platonic family fic.

ANY FANDOM IS ACCEPTED

I might not be familiar with some of your suggestions but I'll try my best.

Leave it down in the comments below guys.


End file.
